The Party Came Looking For Me
by CecilyAurora
Summary: A simple excuse for her actions tonight. That's all it was. Brooke and Lucas left their daughter to babysit for the night and came home to a party. In the words of Samantha Davis-Scott, "the party came looking for me". ONE-SHOT


**Summary:** A simple excuse for her actions tonight. That's all it was. Brooke and Lucas left their daughter to babysit for the night and came home to a party. In the words of Samantha Davis-Scott, "the party came looking for me".

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, sadly.

**So the inspiration for this came from a song by the band The Native Run, with the song the same title as this story. It's a really good song, and the band is amazing. I'm addicted to them right now. **

**Enjoy this as it is one of the longest, if not the longest, one-shots I've ever written. **

**Ps: I want to dedicate this to Dianehermans for helping with my addiction of Chad and Sophia with updating me with the latest gossip of them and being just as excited when I being a stalker and found Chad's actual Facebook through his brother and sister's one. Enjoy this!**

* * *

**The Party Came Looking For Me**

"So you have the right numbers?" Brooke ran around like a chicken without a head trying to do what she had to get done in time for a much needed date night with her husband. "If not I left a list by the phone. Posion control, nine-one-one, the fire station. Call Haley or Nathan, even Karen if you need too. Okay? You can call me first though. If I or your father don't answer, then call them."

"Mom, I got this." Sam huffed. She baby sat before, certainly it wasn't all three of her young siblings at once, but she could handle it. How hard can a five year old and two three year olds be when it's already eight at night? Hello, bedtime for them. "I watched them before."

"Not all of them together and not at night."

"I got this though, trust me." Sam smirked; one she most definitely inherited from her mother.

"Why must you keep becoming more and more like your mother?" Lucas rushed into the kitchen, two boys in his arms dressed in dinosaur, their new obsession, footy pajamas and a young girl following behind him. He put a light kiss on his eldest forehead before ignoring the eye roll his wife sent him. "It's a good thing, Brooke."

"Sure, I'll choose to ignore that comment." She stated mater of factly.

"Do I have to stay here? Can't you drop me off at Lydia's? Please?" The young girl begged. Her cousin invited her over for a sleepover, which her parents did not approve of do to the last time she made Lucas drive and pick her up at three in the morning. "I'll be good. I promise! I'll stay the entire night, daddy! Watch and see!"

Lucas looked towards his wife for an answer but received a nod instead of words. He knew if she nodded no he would not have the guts to tell Angie Davis-Scott it. That would be left up to his wife. "Fine, call them and ask, Ang." He gave in. She was his baby girl, his special one. Well they were all special, in their own ways. She was just his miracle baby.

Samantha Davis-Scott was the oldest and yet the second child to join the Davis-Scott clan at the age of twelve, four years ago. She fit right in with her sarcastic personality and her dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She looked like a mixture of the both parents, even if she was adopted. She had hurtles to get over, surrounding trust and acceptance, but they took their time with her and built it up slowly. To know were she is calling them, Mom and Dad.

Angie Davis-Scott was the first to join the clan. At nine-months old when Brooke received the call that a baby was put up, ready to be adopted. She and Lucas jumped at the chance before finding out the health problems that would last her a life time. A heart problem, one different from the one her father had, but just as bad. Brooke and Lucas were protective over her. She was small compared to a normal five year old only being an inch taller than her brothers but the doctor reassured them it was normal.

Baby boys, now three-years-old came next as a surprise. Lucas wanted a son, and Brooke certainly knew that. Two daughters and a wife, along with a female dog, would make any guy want more testosterone in their house. They were a complete surprise. One call from the adoption agency started the process to adopt all over again. Christmas came along with a phone call stating a young single mother who was pregnant with twin boys has chosen them. They jumped at the chance. Four months later, Henry and Brady Davis-Scott were welcomed home.

"Be good, boys." Brooke scrunched down to the three-year-olds' level. "What Sammy says goes. Got it?" She waited for their little brown heads of hair to nod up and down. "When she says bed, she means bed time. Maybe if you two are good, tomorrow we can talk daddy into getting ice cream."

"Sprinkles?" Henry's face lit up with excitement. Brooke didn't know what his deal was with those small sugary flakes that are found on top in multiple colors or chocolate flavoring but the boy loved them.

"Duh." Brooke tickled his belly lightly causing the sounds of a child's laughter to echo through the house.

"Chocolate?" Brady's face lit up, exactly like his brother's.

"Chocolate, upon chocolate." Brooke laughed along.

"Brooke, you have everything ready to go?" Lucas was becoming impatient. He wanted a night with his gorgeous wife who was standing in front of him right now with a tight fitted red dress, his favorite color to see her in, and high heal black wedges. She looked so put together and elegant, he was falling in love with her over and over again.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my coat and we'll be good to go." Brooke stood up straight, using the counter to hold herself up.

"Well are you going or not?" Sam stood there with her hands crossed over her chest. Her parents needed to get out of there, and needed to get out fast. She had plans for tonight. Ones that consist of Henry and Brady sleeping in their room upstairs and her having fun downstairs.

Brooke stared at her questioningly. She knew she was hiding something. It was a talent of Brooke's to figure that all out. She was good like that. "Be good." This time she stated it towards Samantha. "I want you all alive and resting in bed by the time we get back."

"But, it's winter break and a weekend." Sam pouted, another thing she picked up from her mother in the short time she's been apart of the family. She didn't want to go to bed early. She knew she probably wasn't going to, but had to put on the act for her parents.

"When you act like that, you will be in bed at a decent hour Samantha." Lucas stared at Sam's fists that sat hanging near her waist. "Angie, come on!"

"Uncle Natey said I can come over!" Angie cheered. Her excitement was shown all over her face. She was beaming. "Aunt Tutor Girl said we can watch a movie, Mommy!"

To see this excitement taught Brooke and Lucas life lessons. Always be happy about something and never take anything for granted. To see how far Angie has came from having her first surgery when they adopted her to now was an accomplishment. The small girl, with a scar running down her chest will always not be able to be apart of as many things as other children are, but what she can do she will do it with pleasure and a smile on her face.

"That sounds fun, baby doll." Brooke ruffed up her hair a bit before patting it down. "Go grab your bag and hurry. You know how cranky daddy gets when we make him late."

With four kids and a dog, Brooke and Lucas are usually late for everything. Most people know by now to tell them something starts fifteen to thirty minutes before it actually does to make sure they get there on time. It's usually the fault of the dog refusing to come in, or Henry and Brady running around naked as the day they were born refusing to put clothes on, or even Sam having too many clothes- being the daughter of a fashion guru does that- and doesn't know what to wear and finally could be Angie determining what shoes match what dress, nothing thing with being the daughter of a fashion guru.

"I do not get cranky." Lucas defended himself. "I can't help it if you all wait to the last minute to get ready."

"Don't go there, Scott." She warned. It was a game they played. Brooke refusing to give up her Davis last name because she thought B. Scott sounded horrible as a magazine name and if she changed her name she would have had to change the magazine name; B. Davis after all will no longer be run by a B. Davis. So they compromised and Brooke took on his last name while keeping her own at the same time.

"Just wished that maybe, just once, we can show up on time to something."

"I gave you the idea to set her clock back dad, you said no to it." Sam gave him ideas all the time. Some spunkier than others. Lucas would listen to each and every one, never not listening. He enjoyed the talking. The first few months Sam was apart of their family she barely spoke. A simple "yes" or "no" was all she said to them, but they didn't give up. They kept encouraging more and more from her.

"Don't allow this childish behavior." Brooke teased sticking out her tongue like a child would do.

"Now whose the child now?" Lucas kinked a brow staring at her.

"All ready." Angie skipped playfully down the stairs with her pink over night bag in her hands. "Lets go!"

"Bye, behave." Brooke kissed the three goodbye. "I mean it, Sam. Behave. You too boys."

"Got it mommy." The two little boys held up thumbs up and Brooke copied their moves.

"We'll be home around eleven or twelve. Get some sleep tonight." Lucas kissed her goodbye.

When they walked out the door Sam turned around to face her brothers. "Bed time. One story and then it's off to sleep." It was a couple of minutes early to say goodnight now, but she had plans. A couple of friends over, her boyfriend and no disruptions.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

A couple hours later, music was playing in the background and twenty to forty people filled her house out. When the word spread that Sam Davis-Scott was going to through an actual party everyone wanted to come. Everyone wanted to see how the celebrity life lives.

Sam wanted something small, but it grew and grew. She gave in trying to keep the list down low enough to which it would be only friends allowed, but her friends talked her out of it. Everyone after all wanted to see what the inside of the Davis-Scott house looks like.

"This is awesome, Sam." Jack, her boyfriend, wrapped his arms around here, placing a kiss softly on her lips.

"I guess." Sam wasn't into these kind of things. Hanging with friends is something she could handle, but a party was out of her comfort zone. She didn't even realize someone bought a ton of alcohol with them. She wasn't planning on drinking, but it tasted so good. She was happy that Brady and Henry sleep through everything.

"What time are the parental unit coming back?"

"Shit!" Sam looked at her watch. Eleven thirty. Her parents would be home any minute and the party was still going strong. "We need to get everyone out. This is fucking why I didn't want this many over." She sighed sinking into the couch. She knew she was screwed.

"Oh come on, Sammy. Live a little." Jack smiled sitting next to her. "So a little grounding goes your way. Who cares, tonight was fun."

"You don't have to deal with the parents after all this." Sam pouted. She knew she should start clearing out people, but she gave up. Any possible moment her parents would be walking through the front door.

"Samantha Elizabeth Davis-Scott!" The voice shook through the house. "If you don't live here get the hell out."

A flood of teenagers made their way out of the house like a stampede.

"I'm gonna go, love you." Jack quickly kissed her cheek and ran out in the sea of teenagers.

"What the hell did you do?" Brooke spoke sternly. Her face showed disappointment all over.

Lucas didn't know what to say or what to do. He had a sleeping Angie in his arms and really did not want to wake her. Of course he knew she wouldn't make it through the night at her Aunt and Uncle's but it was worth a shot for her to try. He took two steps at a time and placed her in her bed with her pink elephant right next to her for support.

"This isn't like you Samantha. You never do stuff like this." Brooke was still going on and on when he managed to come back down after checking on the boys too. "I can not believe this."

"Mom, come on. I know your past in high school, both you guys partied. So I can't?" Sam made a valid point to them, or so she hoped it was. "Doubled standard right there."

"Watch it Sam." Lucas warned. He taught her to always speak with respect and that is not respect. "We may have partied but not when we had the responsibility to be babysitting. We trusted you with your brothers and this is what happens?"

"What can I say, Pops? The party came looking for me? A teenager in a home alone with no parental units means one thing in high school. Party!" Sam cheered with a smile on her face. She did not know what she was speaking; it was just flowing out of her lips before she really listened to herself. She blamed it on the alcohol to give her a boost of confidence.

"The party came looking for you? Really?" Lucas was stunned that the excuse his daughter gave him was horrible. "I taught you better than this, Samantha." Lucas stood up, "clean this place up, in the morning we will determine your punishment. Get ready to rise and shine bright and early Samantha."

Brooke just watched the interaction taking place. Lucas always played the "bad cop" role and she was always the "good cop". Sure she was pissed that Samantha actually through a party while her toddler brothers are asleep upstairs, but she was happy Sam was getting out there.

When they adopted Sam, she was a quiet and shy child who hardly had any friends. Slowly she branched out and made a great group of friends but she still stayed private and closed off.

"A party, really Sammy girl?" Brooke sat down next to her. "I'm all for parties, but while your brothers are here is a no-no."

"They sleep through everything, Mom, and I checked on them a lot." Samantha defended herself.

"I partied, I've been there, but for your father's sake so he doesn't end up with a heart attack that you're grown up, don't tell him. It will be our secret." Brooke brushed the hair behind Sam's ear. "Parties did come looking for me, been there, done that. If you want to go to one, fine. I know I can't stop you, but tell me and I'll get you."

"Mom..." Samantha was confused as too why her mother was being so nice.

"Time for you to clean up, my little rule breaker. See you in the morning." Brooke stood and walked away.

Leaving a very confused Samantha behind her.

"Can you believe her excuse? The party came looking for her? Really Brooke?" The bad cop in Lucas was coming out. The minute they brought Sam into their family it was talk after talk of age allowed to date, age allowed to go out without having to be home by nine and how all boys will stay far away from her.

"Calm down there Broody." Brooke tried to reason with him. He was pacing in their bedroom.

"Our daughter had a party and you want me to calm down? Really?" He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I'm mad too but pacing won't do anything Luke. Plus with our past history with partying you knew this would happen."

"Not in our house." Lucas was admit that he didn't want his Sammy growing up. "Not our daughter."

"Oh give me a break Lucas." Brooke rolled her green eyes. "Yeah she's a teen, yes the boys where here sleeping, and yes it was wrong. But she's a teen. She'll do stuff wrong once in a while."

"Not Sam. She's never done this stuff." He crossed his hands over his chest. "She's done for good. No more parties, no anything. She's on lock down."

"You're not serious, are you? Yes grounding for some time but lock down?"

"It will protect her from all those teenage hormones and away from alcohol." Lucas smiled. He was proud of his idea to this plan. It was a great idea to him. He'd do the same for Angie. Lock both of them till they're forty and were guys calm down with their hormones.

"You try that, Broody." Brooke stripped her dress off and climbed into bed. She was not having this conversation while Lucas is in his over protective stage. When things calm down in the morning, then she'll talk. "Night." With a switch of the light she rolled to her side facing away from him.

"Oh come on, Brooke." He hated her dramatic side at times, especially times like now. He wanted a simple conversation and to be able to be that over protective dad. He needed that role. His baby was growing up way too fast for him. In the past four years Sam grew into a beautiful young lady. He didn't want anything to stop that progression. "Cut the dramatics."

"You should be talking, Luke." She stated with her eyes still closed. "Calm down and think about how we were at her age. Both tattooed and drinking in a bar. I think we have a good kid who just made a mistake here and there. Reprimand her for those, yes, but making sure prisoners have more privileges than she had is wrong."

"I just don't want her getting older." Lucas fell back on the bed. His mind raced to the first time they bought Sam to a visit before adopting her.

"_So Sam, this is where we live." Brooke was nervous. This was there one shot to impress Sam, and to get to know her more. They fell in love with the young pre-teen the minute their eyes set sight on her picture. Even if they weren't biologically related, she sure did look like them. _

_It was their first house together, something that both showed great pride over. Yes they will be considered celebrities, Brooke a fashion designer and Lucas a published writer, but in the small town they wanted to blend in not stand out. A small three bedroom house that Lucas grew up in. It was home. _

_When deciding to adopt baby number two, Brooke and Lucas filled out an application knowing that it will take months to process and find a baby. Then Brooke got an idea into her brain, and when that happened there was no point in stopping her. She dropped clothes off at a children's home and noticed how many older children needed homes. Brooke wanted to make one child's dream come true and adopt them. Lucas went along with it, like he always does but he was the one that found Sam sitting away in the corner reading a book. A spark in conversation over said book led them here. _

"_I thought maybe next time you come we can help get your room ready?" Brooke offered. "I mean, we can really do whatever you want to it."_

"_Thank you." She was a girl of few words they noticed. When the girl spoke, Brooke and Lucas paid attention to it. They knew it was important too. _

"_No problem. You're family now."_

_Only one day left till this is all finished. One sheet signed by the judge and Samantha Walker will now become Samantha Davis-Scott. Something that seemed right. _

"She'll always need us, Lucas." Brooke rolled over. "Just like every weekend we needed to party." She teased. "She's nothing like we were at her age."

"Can I come in?" Samantha stated behind the bedroom door.

"Yes, baby." Brooke responded telling Lucas with her eyes to be nice. Brooke knew how teenage girls ticked and she didn't want it to explode, especially not this late at night.

"I'm sorry." Sam stood at the foot of the bed, playing with the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt. "It was really only supposed to be a couple of friends but word got out and everyone wanted to see how celebrities live." She rolled her eyes towards the end of the comment. She hated that part of her parents.

"We understand, baby." Brooke's voice was sweet and kind. "Don't we Luke?" She nudged him slightly.

"We understand, but Sam, even having friends over without us knowing is still wrong." He patted the bed for her to sit. She was still his little girl as instead of sitting next to him Sam made her way towards his lap, sitting in a ball like she use to do when dreams woke her up in the middle of the night when she first was adopted. "Sammy, next time just ask. We'd probably would've said yes, as long as that boy didn't come."

"Dad," Sam laughed a little. She loved when he became protective over her. It felt good. "He's my boyfriend."

"Nope, not listening. No boys. Not until you're thirty." Lucas declared choosing to ignore the comments about Jack.

"Dad," Sam smiled. "Don't worry, you'll always be one of the only guys in my life." She kissed his cheek.

"Nice try to get out of punishment, Samantha." Brooke knew exactly what the teenager was doing. She's done it in the past with her own father and Lucas. Sucking up works if no one realizes what you are doing.

"Darn." The teen pouted causing her mother and father to laugh.

"Maybe next time, Sammy, you'll hope that parties don't come looking for you." Brooke teased.

* * *

**So this was a fun little one-shot I had to write after hearing a song by the same title at CMA Festival 2014. Anyone who loves country music should go. It's the best four days ever. **

**Anyway about my other story... Right now I do not know when I will be updating it, if anything it will be next Thursday or maybe the Thursday after that. I've been swamped with school work and interning lately and do not have the time. Plus I lost some inspiration for it. I have ideas, but when I write them out I don't think they feel right. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
